


The Best Man's Sister Doesn't Agree

by Mr_Dadamy_Blake



Series: Jasico Au [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Pre-Jasico - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2815727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Dadamy_Blake/pseuds/Mr_Dadamy_Blake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico felt relieved that she wasn’t hiding anything but then he remembered that he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Man's Sister Doesn't Agree

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill. If there's anything wrong, tell me. I REALLY don't bite and I do read the comments.

Nico loved Hazel to death. He would do anything for her and that included a lot of morally ambiguous decisions he would never tell her about. He didn’t like that he had to leave her alone with Reyna for a couple weeks maybe months.

They currently sat at Hazel’s favorite café, Hazel was looking at her hands and Nico was studying her, she seemed nervous which was odd. She was never nervous when it came to Nico or telling him things. Nico felt warm when Hazel’s hands went to hold Nico’s. He didn’t think about it when his lips pulled upward in a smile, too bad a table lay between them or he’d hug her and try to hug all her doubts away.

“You’re not telling me something important.” Hazel said worriedly.

Nico felt relieved that she wasn’t hiding anything but then he remembered that he was. He didn’t know how to actually tell her he was leaving her for a while. He knew she would want to come along and leave her studies behind. He didn’t want to leave her but he didn’t want her coming along. Maybe once he told Reyna she would be able to convince Hazel to stay. Maybe he’d be gone long enough for.

“I… you’re right.” He didn’t say more and Hazel didn’t push. They stayed silent watching people come and go comfortably. He wished they still did this often but since Hazel got friends and started school she had no time for him, not as much as she used to. Nico busied himself more with his work after that and now they seldom did anything just themselves.

It took five minutes for their quiet to be interrupted by a waitress. Nico was quick to shoo her away and Hazel gave him a stern look.

“What? We weren’t going to order anything anyway.” He muttered. He looked back out the window before he sighed. Hazel rolled her eyes at him and continued to wait for him to be ready to speak. She doodled on the napkin in front of her and Nico watched as she drew the boy sitting at the table next to them. He looked a lot like Frank and it made Nico want to tease her for it. “I’m going away.”

It was like Hazel reached a whole new level of worried sister when she almost broke her neck looking up at him.

“What?” She asked.

“I’m going away.” Nico said again. “Not for long, just business.”

“In Italy.” She said. Hazel nodded her head as resigned as she did worried. Honestly, it was like Nico had said he was never coming back. “Why what’s the problem?”

Nico explained everything and in some point during his angry rant he started shooting off in Italian. Until Hazel chuckled, her chuckle soon became a full blown laugh. It stopped Nico from talking immediately.

“What? Is the something on my face again? We weren’t even eating.” He crossed his eyes and Hazel shook her head.

“There’s nothing on your face.” She said. “It’s just, it’s adorable when you start speaking Italian when you’re mad. Are you going to be here for Percy and Annabeth’s wedding?”

“I don’t know.” He said. He retreated to look out the window.

“Nico.” She sounded like she was about to scold him. Nico winced, he didn’t like it when Hazel got mad at him. “You’re the best man.”

“I’m being serious I don’t know how long I’ll be gone, it could take weeks. Months, even.” 


End file.
